


A Moment In Time: Supernatural Edition

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Series: A Moment In Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "A Moment In Time" Collection, Multi, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: This will be theSupernaturalEdition of my collection of one-shots from multiple fandoms.Originally Published on FFN:October 23, 2011Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. It's Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** The end of an era.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Sam and Dean Winchester and many guest stars  
>  **Pairing:** many
> 
> **Rating:** strong T  
>  **Words:** 2,674 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** up to and including episode 7x04 ("Defending Your Life")  
>  **Time Frame:** N/A
> 
> **Inspiration:** The 2011 SPN convention I went to where Jensen talked about what he'd think would happen if Jeffery Dean Morgan came back to reprise his role as John Winchester and Jensen suggested this line; "It's time boys. It's time to come home." (I just had to write about it).  
>  **Requested By:** N/A

* * *

 " **It's Just The Beginning"**

* * *

He was on the brick of unconsciousness. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He didn't even _understand_ how he was hanging on for consciousness like he was at this point because the blast seemed to have obliterated everything around them in the secluded area. He should have been knocked out cold but he knew for certain that he was going to be very soon as the darkness overtook him.

Before he completely blacked out, he could have sworn her heard someone talking to him.

" _It's time, son. It's time to come home."_

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

He was confused when he woke up in a dark field in the middle of nowhere. He rubbed his eyes a couple times, shook his head from side to side but it didn't change the fact that he was still stuck in the middle of nowhere.

_Where the hell am I?_

The only good thing was that he was left with his metallic baby but that didn't make sense at all. He specifically remembered leaving her behind when he headed inside but inside of what? That was the question.

He sighed as he pulled himself together, getting ready to survey his surroundings further, that is until he heard a groan from the passenger side of the Impala.

His body went on high alert instantly before he slowly went to check out the source of the groan. He was relieved when he noticed the familiar mop of brown tousled hair before he quickly moved to offer his assistance.

"Sam? Sammy? Can you hear me?" The oldest Winchester questioned as he watched his brother try to regain his focus as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to resist his need to shake his brother awake, not wanting to harm him in any way.

Sam squinted up at Dean, not believing that his brother was standing, or crouching, beside him. "Dean?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah man, it's me. Does anything hurt?" He questioned as he quickly checked the younger hunter over for any injuries.

Sam grunted. "Besides my head, no. You?" He questioned, as he too looked over his older brother for any wounds he may have acquired.

Dean shook his head in the negative. "Same. Do you remember anything?"

"What'd you mean?" His confusion was now clearly evident on his face.

Dean sighed. "I can't remember what happened before I blacked out." He stated as he straightened himself up before offering his hand.

Sam took the proffered hand as he tried to remember what happened. "I can't either…Dean, that can't be good."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam started to brush the dirt off his clothes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean retorted quickly as he looked around once again. It was with a clearer mind did Dean realize that he _did_ recognize the empty field. It was the same field that he and Sam had set off those fireworks in their youth…it was also the same field he woke up in after he was shot.

Dean's eyes widened at the realization, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam's brow furrowed for his brother's reaction, not completely sure what would have brought that kind of cursing on since he was completely calm moments ago. "What's wrong?"

"We're dead…that's what's wrong, Sam." Dean practically growled, not liking the fact that he was dead…again.

Sam's eyes widened as his brother's words sunk in. _They were dead._ It made sense now but the news was still depressing…now if only they could remember _how_ they died.

He was still wondering this as he took in his surroundings; all that was there was an empty field and a road that seemed to run for miles.

"Think it's the same set of rules this time around?" Sam questioned as he turned to his brother, who was having roughly the same thoughts.

"You mean following the road and such?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean shrugged as he walked around the Impala. "Well let's find out," He declared before they both got into the beloved car and headed down the deserted road.

***SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN***

"Have you figured out which Heaven we're in?" Sam questioned fifteen minutes into the car ride. The silence was getting to him and with practically no scenery to look at; he was getting bored really quickly (which was very rare for the younger hunter).

Dean scoffed, "How am I supposed to know?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Does anything look familiar to you?"

"It's all field and road Sam…except for that." Dean trailed off as a rundown building came into view just up ahead. As they got closer to the building, he couldn't help but feel relieved and slightly annoyed at the building before him as he parked the Impala where the road ended. "Well that doesn't help since we're both familiar to it." He declared as he glanced up at the sign to the restored Roadhouse.

Sam smiled at the sign before he looked to his brother. "Wanna see if Ash is still in?" All he got was a shrug before both brothers got out of the Impala and headed inside.

It was just as they remembered when they last stepped foot inside the Roadhouse when they first visited Heaven. Technically, according to Ash, they have been to Heaven several times but their last trip was the only one that they remembered which was fine for them…for now. The Roadhouse was in pristine condition (or as pristine as it could get) as everything was in line and in place as if it were waiting for business.

They weren't expecting many people in the Roadhouse like last time but it seemed to be bustling this time around (many faces being covered for the time being). It immediately made sense when the brothers noticed the different sigils drawn on all the doors; not one door had the same sigil chalked on it. Sam and Dean smirked at one another with the same thought; Ash found a way to connect his Heaven with a bunch of others…question was with who exactly. Before they could bounce ideas off of one another, they instantly recognized Ash among the small group of Roadhouse _customers_.

"Finally! I was waiting for you two to show your faces. How long does it take for you to drive down a fucking road?" The computer whiz greeted them as he dropped whatever he was doing to give both Winchesters a firm handshake.

Sam laughed. "Good to see you again, Ash."

"Same here Sam and let me just say that I'm really glad your brains weren't washed of your last trip up here." Ash declared with a smirk as he guided the brothers to the bar.

Dean grinned as he took his seat at the bar. "And who'd want to forget a place like this? It's still just as I remember."

"Well thank you kindly, Dean."

The brothers instantly turned their direction to the door they remembered Pamela coming in from last time only to find the Roadhouse owner standing there instead of the resident psychic.

"Ellen?"

Ellen Harvelle smiled as she now stood beside Ash with a dish rag hanging over her shoulder. "It's good to see you boys again."

Dean didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something. "Ellen about what happ-"

Ellen put her hand up and she was pleased when Dean took the hint to stop talking. "Save it Dean. I get it. It's water under the bridge now."

Dean gaped at the older woman. _Water under the bridge? Just like that?_ He couldn't help but wonder since it was kind of his fault that she and her daughter died…then again, it kind of wasn't either. "So we're good?"

"We are but you and my daughter…"

"We're good too, Mom." Jo Harvelle piped in, catching her mother's words just as she walked through the door that led to the back room.

Dean smirked at the blonde, very pleased that this time she wasn't a spirit that was forced to kill him. "Jo."

Jo smiled as she greeted the brothers a little hesitantly; not because of how things went down before she died but because of what the Egyptian God had made her do to the brothers, to Dean especially, a few months ago.

Ash groaned as he leaned against the back counter behind the bar. He had stepped back when the Harvelle women arrived. "Oh c'mon! Let's get this bitch started already."

"Cool your jets, Dr. Badass." Pamela stated with a laugh as she approached the Winchesters from behind. "Now give me a hug boys." She declared just before the brothers whirled around in their seats and gave the psychic a hug. "Are you here to stay this time?" She questioned as she pulled away and it was then that the boys noticed that Rufus and Bobby had joined the group as well, revealing themselves to be the last of the hooded customers inside the Roadhouse.

Rufus and Bobby's deaths were still fresh in the Winchesters' minds since it was just over a year since Rufus was killed because of Eve's khan worm while Bobby was killed only a few months ago because of the Leviathans.

_Wait a minute…_

"Yeah…" Sam stated hesitantly as the memory of Bobby's death flashed through his mind before the final battle with the Leviathans took over his mind; the battle that ultimately killed him and his brother.

Dean seemed to be having his thoughts along the same lines as his brother as he had flashes of him luring the Leviathans to a secluded area before they had executed their explosive plan. It was a plan they had little hope of getting out of alive but Death had assured them that it would kill the Leviathans.

Now the question was…was it successful?

The brothers looked at one another as the same question crossed their minds. Bobby noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Did it work?" The Winchesters questioned simultaneously which only brought secretive smiles onto the other hunters' faces.

Ash laughed. "Guys, you defeated the Leviathans…all is well in the world. And let me say that your plan was pure heroic genius!" He praised before he grabbed a beer and chugged it down like there was no tomorrow…he _really_ liked that there were no hangovers in Heaven.

Everyone around the bar nodded their heads in agreement as Jo and Ash passed out the alcohol.

"Alright then, to a job well done then?" Dean suggested as he raised his newly opened beer bottle into the air.

Everyone was about to follow the oldest Winchester's lead until Ellen stopped him. "Oh we can't start yet, kid." She stated as she wiped the last glass dry.

Dean could feel his brow scrunching up due to his confusion. "What'd you mean?"

"Not everyone is here yet." The owner stated as she placed the glass with the others before she grabbed her own beer bottle.

"Then who are we-" Sam began to ask but he didn't get to finish as the Roadhouse's main entrance creaked open.

"You clearly can't have a party without your old man now can you Sammy?"

The eyes of the Winchester brothers widened as they looked to each other before turning to look at the owner of the voice but they were ultimately surprised when they saw not only a smiling John Winchester at the door but he had his arms around his wife, their mother Mary Winchester.

Before they knew what was happening, the brothers got up from their stools, their beers left forgotten on the bar's island as they made their way towards their parents.

Neither brother knew what to say to either of their parents…they never thought they would have a chance like this. They had so many questions yet so many rants to tell them. They wanted to tell them all the good, all the bad and all the ugly even that they've faced. They wanted to talk about everything and nothing because all they really wanted to do was _be_ in their presences. But where to start…that was the question.

Mary looked between both her boys before she made her move towards Dean, instantly bringing him into her arms for a hug she knew that he desperately needed. He hesitated for a brief second before he returned the gesture; taking in her scent as he rested his head on her shoulder and he couldn't help but smile into the crook of her neck because the woman in his arms was indeed _his mom_. It wasn't some creature messing with him (Eve instantly coming to mind), it wasn't some angel mind-fuck like the last time he was in Heaven and it wasn't her spirit like when they had to go back to their childhood home in Kansas but it was _her_ in the flesh. That fact alone was enough to make up the fact that he was dead…he had his mom back…he had his _family_ back.

John smiled as he watched his wife handle their eldest son. He knew that Dean needed that no matter how old he was so John waited for his turn as he moved to hug Sam. He owed Sam a lot for the way he treated him over the years but John only hoped that he would have a second chance with his sons to make up for the crap he'd put them through, especially his youngest son. After all, they had forever together up in their connected Heavens.

None of the brothers brought up the heavy subjects as they switched out parents; they knew that they could bring that crap up later when they were in a more private setting. They could wait for now but they didn't even have a chance to say anything of the sort because of the impatient computer whiz behind the bar.

"Are you Winchesters done yet?"

Dean scoffed as he turned around to face the rebel. "Not even five minutes Ash…really?"

The rest of the group laughed while Ash shrugged as he waved a few beers in the air; signalling for the Winchesters to approach the bar and grab their drinks. They did just that but not before Mary whispered into her sons' ears that they will talk about everything later. The boys could only nod as their response before more drinks were passed around.

"Well excuse me for wanting to celebrate the fact that you boys took down the biggest baddies in existence." Ash retorted back with his own flare of enthusiasm. It's like he's been hopped up on some happy pills since he heard the news through the Angel _radio_.

"But we're dead," Dean deadpanned as he grabbed another beer. The idea of being dead still left a negative taste in his mouth.

Ash scoffed as he whipped up a batch of a few specialty drinks. "It's only just the beginning my friend, it's just the beginning." He declared with a grin since he's been in Heaven for the longest time out of their group he knew what he meant (aside from John and Mary of course). "White Russian?" He offered as he lined the specialty drinks that he was busy whipping up along the bar's inside, initiating for the rest of the hunters to take one if they wanted…many did.

Dean declined with a shake of his head before he chugged a few gulps of his beer down. He hadn't even swallowed down his beer completely yet when an idea popped into his head, causing a mischievous smirk to form on his face. "Speaking of White Russians, when do I get to jump into Johnny Cash's heaven?"

Everyone laughed at the comment yet they were all pleased that Dean seemed to be lightening up when it came to his afterlife. And he was. If this is what Heaven had in store for him, then Dean was all for it. As long as he was with his family and the people he found himself caring for over the years, then by all means Ash was right…this was only the beginning and Dean was really excited about that fact.

For the first time in a long time, he could see himself being truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Deaths (thanks to "Supernatural Wiki"):**  
>  \- **Mary Winchester** = November 2, 1983 (1x01 - "Pilot")  
>  \- **John Winchester** = July 19, 2006 (2x01 - "In My Time Of Dying")  
>  \- **Ash** = 2007 (2x22 - "All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1")  
>  \- **Pamela Barnes** = December 21, 2008 (4x15 - "Death Takes A Holiday")  
>  \- **Ellen & Jo Harvelle** = November 2009 (5x10 - "Abandon All Hope")  
> \- **Rufus Turner** = 2011 (6x16 - "And Then There Were None")  
>  \- **Bobby Singer** = 2012 (ignore 7x10)
> 
>    
>  **This was posted as a separate story over on FFN** 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** October 27, 2011


	2. I Prefer Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Dean and Jo arguing about pie.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 582 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** Nothing specific.  
>  **Time Frame:** AU yet set in the universe of when the Titanic didn't sink (ep. 6x17 "My Heart Will Go On").
> 
> **Inspiration:** My own experience when I find out that there is no more pie for me to eat.  
>  **Requested By:** Enx2103

* * *

**"I Prefer Cherry"**

* * *

She was having a very bad day. There was no doubt in her mind that she just experienced the worst hunting experience possible. She wanted to drink the night away and just forget about the whole thing but she knew she wouldn't.

Instead her plans consisted of one beer and the last slice of her mom's pie. Her mom makes the best pie around.

She was heading straight for the kitchen when she heard a long moan. She stopped in her tracks before her curiosity got the best of her and she went to investigate.

When she arrived in the kitchen, the scene before her not only shocked her but it angered her immediately.

"What are you doing?"

Dean Winchester turned his head, his mouth full of food. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He snarked before he grabbed his beer to help wash down his delicious snack.

"Is that my mom's pie?" Jo Harvelle questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah and?"

"The _last_ slice of my mom's pie?" She questioned as she hurried towards the fridge, hoping that her pie slice was still in its spot and not currently in front of Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes as he gathered another forkful of the delicious dessert. "She made a new one, no big deal."

"Dean! I was saving that for when I got back! You're not even supposed to be here!" Jo immediately protested as she slammed the fridge door shut; there was no lone pie slice inside.

She was looking forward to eating _her_ saved pie slice after the awful hunt she just completed. If she had known that Dean would be here when she returned, she would have eaten the damn dessert before she left because she knew, from past experience, that if she left any form of dessert behind, it was bound to be gone after one of Dean's visits to the salvage yard.

"Well I am and she's the one that mentioned there was pie in the first place." He stated before he ate more of his pie. It wasn't his fault that he was eating _her_ pie. Everyone knew that the moment that _pie_ was mentioned, he would zone out and look for the mentioned dessert until he consumed it all.

"Why didn't you have a slice from the new pie?" She questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I prefer cherry."

"And the new pie is?" She asked, noticing that the new pie was currently cooling off on the table beside Dean.

Dean purposefully chose that time to eat another forkful of pie, delaying his answer which irritated Jo a bit more. He slowed his chewing down and he was very pleased when he saw the fire in her eyes grow. He took another swig of his beer before he deemed himself ready to talk. "Cherry," He said with a smirk.

Jo let loose an irritated growl.

Dean chuckled as he gathered the last pieces of his pie onto his fork. "So how was the hunt?"

She shook her head in a disbelieving fashion. "You're unbearable you know that."

"You should be use to it by now, sweetheart." He stated with a laugh before he ate the last pieces of his pie.

He didn't hesitate in cutting the new cherry pie into its standard pieces as he chewed.

It didn't surprise Jo when Dean placed one of the newly cut slices onto his plate.

What did surprise her was the fact that he had cut one out for her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** January 14, 2012


	3. Look On The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge/Synopsis:** Fallen angels don't sound pleasant but maybe there is one that Sam and Dean will want to see again.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Bobby Singer  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 431 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to SPN's season 8 finale.  
>  **Time Frame:** immediately after SPN 8x23
> 
> **Inspiration:** Comic-Con 2013 confirmation that Jim Beaver will return in season 9.  
>  **Requested By:** None

* * *

  **"Look On The Bright Side"**

* * *

" _What's happening?"_

_"Angels. They're falling."_

To anyone that looked up at the night sky, they would be amazed to see all the shooting stars that lit up the darkness but there were only a rare few that knew the truth.

Those weren't shooting stars in the skies.

They were angels being forced out of Heaven. It wasn't just one angel that had fallen like when Anna fell back in the early 1980s. There were thousands of angels that were falling and that was never a good thing.

As the Winchester brothers watched the travesty from outside an abandoned church and as Castiel watched from his spot in the woods, another being was resurfacing from his plunge into the cold water.

He gasped as he wiped the water from his face as he stomped onto solid ground. Incoherent curses fell from his mouth as he tried to rid himself of the excess water that he had acquired during his fall.

"What does a guy have to do to get some peace and quiet around here?" He muttered to himself as he finally got himself out of the little lake he had landed in. One minute he was about to enjoy his 'off time' with his wife and the next minute he felt himself being pulled away from her little slice of paradise only to be doused in cold water. He was not pleased.

He removed the cap from his head and rung the water out before he ran his hand through his thinning hair. He wasn't going to bother with drying off his suit, the cap was the only thing he cared about when it came to his attire; he had to fight to keep the hat with him.

Once he got the cap as dried as he could, he placed it back on his head before he looked up at the sky once more. He shook his head as he watched more angels fall from Heaven.

"Those boys have some explaining to do." He mumbled because apparently a lot had happened in less than two months since he got an update from his boys (or from one of his boys at least) before he looked around. "But I got to find them first."

Letting his instincts guide him, the fallen angel started walking towards the direction he believed had a road. Once he found a road, he'll hitchhike to Kansas because that's where Sam told him that's where they stayed nowadays.

It's a shame that this newly fallen angel couldn't go back to his original home in Sioux Falls...those damn Leviathans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Back Story:** This was created under the belief that humans souls could turn into angels when they advanced to Heaven.
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** August 5, 2013


	4. Reusing Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Synopsis:** It's been a few months since Dean reawakened in his new life which he quickly filled with mayhem of his own creation. After a long search, Sam has finally caught up to his demonic brother and he's just itching to put his latest "save Dean" plan into action.
> 
>  
> 
> **Character(s):** Sam and Dean Winchester  
>  **Pairing:** none
> 
> **Rating:** T  
>  **Words:** 682 words
> 
> **Spoiler(s):** everything up to ep. 9x23 ("Do You Believe in Miracles")  
>  **Time Frame:** Some time has passed since Dean reawakened as a demon (similar to the 10x03 plot spoilers).
> 
> **Inspiration:** 10x03 spoilers  
>  **Requested By:** None

****

* * *

  **"Reusing Rituals"**

* * *

When Dean finally came to, it was to the feel of a pinprick in his neck. He tried to move away from the source yet he couldn't move away far enough. He heard footsteps move away from him before he opened his eyes and found himself chained to the ground of the run-down building. He looked down and found that he was in the middle of a devil's trap while his hands and neck where shackled with the same chains that had the anti-demon markings on them. Dean was a sitting duck. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony behind it.

When he finally looked up at his captor, he wasn't surprised to find Sam standing before him…with an empty syringe in his hand. His eyes trailed down Sam's forearm, where he noticed a few injection points in his arms.

Dean chuckled again, "What have you gotten yourself into Sammy?"

Sam frowned at his brother, "Shouldn't I be asking you that Dean?"

"You could try but you won't like it." Dean quipped as he turned his head to check out the building's interior. It didn't take him long to recognize the location as the old church they had used to complete the third trial with Crowley. "Reusing an old trick I see."

Sam shrugged as he looked to his watch before he took a seat in the corner.

Dean shook his head, "Is it so bad to have me as your brother?"

"You're not my brother," Sam grumbled before he looked back at Dean, "Not anymore."

Dean pouted, "Now that's hurtful."

"This isn't you Dean."

"So what?" Dean laughed, "You think curing me with this stupid ritual is going to change things?"

Sam looked away.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't be so naïve, Sammy."

"It's a start," Sam countered harshly.

"And here I thought you would break the sacrificial Winchester way." Dean shook his head in mock disappointment, "Or have you forgotten that you will die when you complete this insane ritual."

The demon immediately saw the flash of fear in Sam's eyes. Dean was amused by this.

"If it were any other hunter performing the ritual, fine, you may have a chance to save me but if _you_ do it Sammy, there is a huge chance that this will count as the third trial being completed." He hoped that planting the seed of doubt would buy him some time although he did doubt it since Sam was willing to sacrifice himself for the trials when they first tried to close the Hell Gates before.

Sam cocked his head to the side, searching for something in his brother's eyes. "Why should that concern you? I thought demon-you didn't care about anything, especially about me."

Dean scoffed at the thought. Since he was reawakened, he had been blessed to not feel those pesky emotions he was damned with throughout his whole human life.

"You're wasting your time. Curing me won't save me because I'll still have the Mark." He could feel Sam's eyes on the Mark moments after mentioning it and the demon was just itching to scratch the damn thing. "As long as I have the Mark, I'm just going to end up like this every time I die as a human." He growled as he thought of all the turmoil he'd have to go through if Sam did succeed in curing him. "It's an endless cycle for me Sammy, just give up already."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not giving up on you."

Dean scoffed at the thought, his mind immediately going back to when Sam had confessed that he would have let Dean die if the roles had been reversed between them. "Singing a new tune now, I see," the demon snarled, "Typical."

Sam leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms as he stared down at his brother, "Resist all you want Dean but in a few hours, you'll be seeing things my way."

"That's if you make it to the finish line Sammy," Dean taunted with a smirk on his face, "Give me your best shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****This was posted as a separate story over on FFN****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** August 7, 2014


End file.
